Forum:Mass effect 4 storyline?
I've been thinking of a couple of story ideas. 1) Basically you are a merc from either Blue suns, Eclipse or Blood pack and you grow your skills under them. Your character could be either Human for blue suns, Asari for eclipse & Krogan for blood pack. You gradually grow a conscience and become a rogue agent and found your own merc organisation whilst being chased by your old merc group. 2) Parents are taken from you as a child and you are not told why. You grow up hardened by your experiences and end up going looking for them in a galaxy wide search acquiring some team mates as you go. I know some people won't like these ideas but they're just my ideas. Any ideas of your own ?? Kyz99 (talk) 18:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC)Kyz99 I shared an idea on IGN, but it's unlikely that it will ever happen. Since the trailer image implied that it may take place in a less than Synthesis future. Assuming it doesn't take place outside our galaxy.--Mike Gilbert 23:38, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I think ME:Next will happen between the 1st contact war and skylian blitz and player will play as a human mercenary working for the Alliance or a turian soldier of the Hierarchy or a batarian pirate, they all have separate business and goals.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 07:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) They prefer humans for marketing purposes.--Mike Gilbert 12:41, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Humans as protagonists and antagonists, when other races had chance to be both. Ironically EA is more racistic and xenophobic than Cerberus or Brooks.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::What gave you that idea? Saren, the Collectors, and Reapers weren't human. And some of the party members are aliens. Besides, it appeals to fans.--Mike Gilbert 22:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry for so late response, all I told was about ME3. There TIM was the main antagonist, we saw atrocities of Lawson, Kai Leng and Petrovsky. ME3 show humans as the worst species because of Cerberus - attacking own kind, kidnapping students and civillians for experiments, coup d'tet, turning people into zombies. No other species did anything like that in the game. In ME3 Reapers are reduced to animals, only one talks and this conversation is meaningless. In ME1 batarians were described as the worst, they hunted humans for slavery, they tortured brutally by spikes and snakes, melted humans by acid, attempt to wipe Terra Nova by asteroid was the worst, in ME2 batarians destroyed a colony on Newton my stolen missles and Zaeed mentioned that batarians turn planet into nuclear deserts by asteroids.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 05:08, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, Cerberus may have been under the Reapers control from the beginning. That's got to count for something.--Mike Gilbert 13:01, July 17, 2014 (UTC) They said they didn't want a "Shepard 2", but I've noticed that the possible next protagonist has an N7 symbol on his armor. Then again the fanart pokes me in a confused way.--Mike Gilbert 19:58, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Where have you seen the protagonist? Or a trailer? Is it official or fanmade? Garhdo (talk) 21:32, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Some videos on YouTube show a Will Turner-like character in armor. Honestly, I'm not sure whether I should put faith in them or not. I just look up Mass Effect 4 trailer and he's there somewhere.--Mike Gilbert 02:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Probably fanmade. We might see something at E3, but I think the VGAs in December are more likely for a reveal. Garhdo (talk) 11:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe. They just looked very real. Except the Hanar Drell synthesis. No way that could happen.--Mike Gilbert 14:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Turns out the Oravores thing is just fan art.--Mike Gilbert 12:39, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Disclaimer #1: I initiated a similar thread in another gaming forum so the below is an edited version of that. Disclaimer #2: I have not completed the first three but still welcome to discuss conjecture which may be considered "spoilers". Further to this, if I think of something which is impossible due to something which occurs in the first 3, then please be kind... I read that a select group of people did some closed door market research for Bioware; they could not reveal any details but did mention a couple of new alien races. Hence, to me, this precludes the possibility of a prequel (a la Borderlands). Well, in terms of a human-based prequel (nominally covering the Shanxi incident, discovery of Mars, etc). I also perceive that trying to cover them is too narrow a scope and would be underwhealming compared to the epic nature of ME1-3. This, then, makes me then think of either: * A Protean prequel or * A sequel set in a future long after ME1-3 events The former would be interesting but I am unsure if the average user would want to control a protagonist which is human, or at least distrinctly humanoid? The latter would be interesting and, given the hints given by Bioware staff in the E3 teaser, I expect to "explore" the other side of the galaxy from where the ME1-3 events take place. (EDIT: This sentence was quite ME1 only-centric, I have recently started on ME2 and noticed the Galaxy Map is no so much focussed on one edge of the galaxy). I would logically expect another series of games with the story unfolding over it. We need a new nemesis species which can somehow be more intimidating than the Reapers – a tough ask... http://whatculture.com/gaming/mass-effect-4-10-things-will-kill-franchise.php Item 6: Would be interesting to see Liara in the future as she was young in ME1-3 and Asaris live for so long. Item 3: An initial entering the succinct recap of what happened in ME1-3 is an interesting premise and would be fitting. Even if it was a simple option, a la Sheppard's history (spacer, earthborn, colony). Chaosworrier (talk) 03:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I guess the article's reasonable, but to I don't think the ME3 endings were that terrible. Our previous choices still had input from the krogan to Samara.--Mike Gilbert 22:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) An interesting possibility would be to pick the story up in another Galaxy where the inhabitants are just starting to reach out into the stars and in doing so they discover ancient and dormant Mass Effect relays. Any number of adventures could be had because you have a totally different setting. Given the history of the ME universe, the protagonists could still be human, It is possible that Humanity had reached out into the galaxy once before, only to be reset by the Reapers. The new Protagonists could be a long lost human colony that is just starting to realize that they came from somewhere else and these Massive artifacts spread across thier galaxy might be the key to discovering where they came from. Just my $0.02 Dupmeister (talk) 14:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. Personally, though, I'd prefer if we continued from Shepard's story into a new saga. I made some details on a former blog of mine under Mike Gilbert.--Observer Supreme 22:21, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I think we all want to see Shepard continue on but every interview I have read shows that the Devs are pretty adamant that Shepard's Story is done. not just with Shep being done but the story itself was brought to a pretty clear conclusion regardless of which ending you selected. The only option they have from a story point of view is to do a prequel, a sequel that takes place long after the trilogy or a whole new settings. P.S I look forward to reading your ideas on the other blog. Dupmeister (talk) 13:05, November 1, 2014 (UTC) One idea Ive had is a story set after ME3/where you Captain a Colony ship going to reclaim a lost world. Only problem is with this it would have to be more linear and but could open up so possibilities for new mechanics. Knightmare · [Talk] 23:58, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :I've been thinking of something similar on my old blog, where a human mobile space colony leaves Earth in a time long before the Martian ruins were discovered only to find themselves fast forwarded into another galaxy. I think it can still be Mass Effect in spirit with the Morality Guide and physics, but with different aliens and probably more on the ground struggles.--Observer Supreme 00:32, December 17, 2014 (UTC) It will be interesting to see what they come up with since the Shepard story line had galaxy wide implications and since they gave you several options to choose for the ending, they have painted themselves into a box if they wish to continue the story in the same galaxy after the Shepard Story line. If they do then they have to choose one of the endings as Cannon and doing that will invalidate everyone who chose a different ending. They will need to find some way to continue the story without focusing on anything that happened in the first three games. The Devs handled this well in Dragon Age where you could make several decisions but the ultimate fate of the world was the same in every case, with only minor changes in which NPCs lived or died therefor all sequels could proceed with very little adjustment needed. Dupmeister (talk) 15:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC)